thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150622215134/@comment-24796133-20150630222131
"Are you actually stupid? Or do you refuse to listen? What the bloody hell is wrong with you??" Kat bellows at me. I don't answer, but keep walking, my back to her. We had to leave the favela, there was no choice really. I'd given away our presence, and they would have been searching the entire place for us. We retreated into the nearby town for cover, supposedly where Leo, Chucky and Jacob should be. Capser suggested checking the area for them seeing as we've heard nothing and could no longer stay put. He seems the only one to have stayed calm. Zoe has been avoiding me since we got back, Kat has been yelling down my throat, and Cara looks pretty shaken up. Over what I have no idea. "Are you going to answer me, or am I going to have to make you talk?" Kat demands. "How do you plan to carry out that threat?" I reply calmly, carrying on walking. She rushes in front of me and blocks my path. I stop and stare at her. "This may came as a shock right now, but you are not the centre of this universe! There are other people here, and your actions have a knock on effect on all of us! Stop being selfish and think about all our lives!" she bellows. Right now I'm not in a listening mood. I walk round her but my path is blocked by Zoe. "Get out of my way" I sat to her. "Kat's right, you're being a humongous dick right now, and until you sort it out you're staying where we all can see you" she says. "Can I suggest we have this talk once we're further into town? We're pretty exposed here" Casper says from the back. The others silently listen to his reasoning and back off, Kat and Zoe storming ahead. Cara absently mindedly follows. What is up with her? Casper and I bring up the rear. "You're surprisingly calm considering the situation" I say to him. "Shouting solves nothing. You screwed up, you know it, end of. Bickering will only lead to more problems" he replies matter of factly. "If the world was run by people like you there'd never be another war" I remark. "Wishful thinking. Power corrupts, remember that" he replies. I can't help but wonder if that has a double meaning. We walk into the town. At the dead of night, there's no-one really around. A few street lights illuminate the empty, loosely paved roads. There's a strange smell in the air, I can't figure out what it is though. Other than that the place looks fairly normal. You wouldn't think there was a mutant gathering a few miles down the road. Strange, that divide. "I wouldn't be surprised of there were more Pluto mutants here" Casper says, looking around. He's probably right with that one. This place looks too calm. I'm half expecting Golem and Gamma to spring out and attack in a second. Further up the round is a small hotel. Kat says it's probably a good call, seeing as there are very few houses around that we could break into unnoticed. It's the most like a civilian I have felt in months. Before we go in, I pull up my hood and shove on some sunglasses, my hood pulled low to cast a shadow over my face. Zoe changes the colour of her eyes, apparently she's learnt that trick too with her power, and leads the way. The others avoid eye contact by looking at the floor. There's a woman at the reception area as we walk into a small lobby, the four of us heading to the back of the room whilst Zoe goes to talk to the woman. I hear her use a mixture of Spanish and English, and see the woman give us some odd glances. Crap. "We shouldnt stay here long" I whisper, motioning to the woman. The others catch on and nod. Despite her obvious concern, the woman gives zoe a couple of keys and we head over to the stairs. Not even a lift in this place, but I'm not sure what I was expecting from a small, three storey hotel. We come up onto the top floor, and Zoe leads us towards our two rooms, down the corridor. Each step feels like I'm being watched. Bloody paranoia. When we reach our small rooms, the girls go into one, and Zoe hands Casper the key for our one. I can't imagine we're staying more than one night. We go in and I'm immediately met with confirmation of my low expectations. Two beds that look like they could fall apart, about eight square metres of space in all, and one table. "I guess five star luxury was never possible" Casper says, dumping our bag on one of the beds. "I need the bathroom" I lie, walking straight out of the room, closing the door behind me. I imagine Casper sees through my lie but I only want to check this place out. Or, you could go back to the favela and kill Golem and Gamma? Hilarious, shut up. Just a suggestion. Don't worry about it, we'll get there eventually. You're probably right. Finally we agree on something. I'm concentrating on the voice so much that I don't register the person coming round the corner, and bash right into her. I stumble as she falls over, and my sunglasses fall to the floor. Shit. I reach to grab them quickly but hear the girl gasp. I think for an instant and then grab her, putting a hand over her mouth and shoving her against the wall. Can you do anything right these days? I look at the girl. She must be ninteen-ish, light brown hair. What strikes me are her purple eyes. I look quickly on her neck for a mark, but nothing. "I'm going to take my hands away, do not scream" I whisper to her, letting my hands slowly loosen from her mouth. She breathes heavily and just stares at me. Well this isn't at all awkward for you is it?